Lovino's not a Vampire
by Precious Marble
Summary: There' something wrong with Lovino. But what is it? Rated T for self harm, and mi Lovi's colorful language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hey peoples~! So, this is kinda a song fic to I'm not a vampire by Falling in Reverse. So song belongs to them. And Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Romano hummed along with the radio as he went around his room, a sickly smile threatening to appear on his face.

**Well I'm not a vampire  
But I feel like one  
Sometimes I sleep all day  
Because I hate the sunlight**

Romano had overslept today. Again. These days he almost never woke up until 3pm. If he was lucky, 4pm.

**My hands are always shaking  
Body's always aching  
And the dark is when I feed**

His hands shook slightly as he searched his desk.

**Well I can lure any woman that I want to in my bed with me**

He could have anyone in the world if he wanted. No human could really truly resist even _half_ a nation. He could have any one of them he wanted. But he didn't. No, the one _he_ wanted he couldn't have. That one would never love him, _could_ never love him.

**And whiskey seems to be my holy water  
Mothers better lock your doors and hide your daughters**

He'd tried drinking. It didn't help. Didn't even knock him out long enough for him to feel bad about it afterwards.

**I'm insane**

Romano suddenly found what he was looking for.

**Well, I can feel it in my bones**

He made his way to the bathroom and put the object down on the side of the sink.

**Coursing through my veins**

He looked at himself in the mirror. His twisted smile, hazel eyes narrowed to dangerous slits; he didn't even recognize himself anymore.

**When did I become so cold?**

He looked back down at the object.

**For goodness sake  
Where is my self-control?**

His old wooden swiss army knife.

**If home is where my heart is**

He picked it up and brought it to a thin wrist, already marred with pinkish-tanned scars.  
**  
Then my heart has lost all hope**

**Well I'm not a zombie  
But I feel like one today  
Self-induced comatose, chemical daze**

Lovino could hear his ipod playing somewhere in the other room.

**My head is always spinning  
From this dizzy, blurry vision**

He pressed his forehead against the cool porcelain bowl.

**And my stomach has had enough  
I feel like a lady  
That is pregnant with a baby  
'Cause I'm always throwing up**

His eyes widened and he automaticly bent over the toilet bowl again, wretching the last of the alcohol out of his system. Just because it didn't help, didn't mean he didn't give it a try once every few months.

**Hi, my name is Ronnie  
I'm an addict  
Daddy should've never raised me on Black Sabbath!**

He felt addicted. Yeah, that was it. He was addicted to the same circle - the same damn circle - of his own twisted, suicidal, damned life.

**I'm insane  
Well, I can feel it in my bones  
Coursing through my veins  
When did I become so cold?  
For goodness sake  
Where is my self control?  
If home is where my heart is**

Romano pulled himself up, staggering as he forced himself over to the sink. He fumbled with the lock on his medicine cabinet, finally tearing it open and snatching his knife from inside. He immediatly tore his olive green long-sleeved shirt off and stared ripping at the soft flesh of his exposed arm.

_I'm sick of it! Fucking sick of it! I'm tired of all this shit! I just want it to fucking go the hell away!_

**Then my heart has lost all hope**

He looked up at himself in the mirror and smiled.

"God bless all of you now," he sneered at his reflection. "Cause I'm going straight to Hell!" He leaned closer to the glass. "And I'm taking you down with me," he studied his anger and hatred filled eyes before leaning back again and spitting at himself, "CAUSE YOU KNOW DAMN WELL..." His voice cracked to a whisper. "I'm insane... Well, I can feel it in my bones... Coursing through my veins... When did I become so... cold?"

He suddenly got an idea just as the speakers in his room seemed to turn themselves up, blaring the music loudly.

**I'M INSANE**

He could end it all.

**WELL, I CAN FEEL IT IN MY BONES**

All this hollowness his body seemed to harbor inside.

**COURSING THROUGH MY VEINS**

He could escape this living Hell.

**WHEN DID I BECOME SO COLD?**

He picked up the small blade again, smiling twistedly as he traced the edge carefully with his index finger.

**FOR GOODNESS SAKE**

He brought it to his arm one last time, and slashed deep across his wrist, deeper than ever before.

**WHERE IS MY SELF CONTROL?**

He grinned to himself as he stumbled until his back hit the wall. He slid down, his legs sprawling out in front of him.

**IF HOME IS WHERE MY HEART IS  
THEN MY HEART HAS LOST ALL HOPE**

He thought those last words in his mind as he slipped into darkness.

**ALL HOPE**

_Goodbye… Antonio._

**ALL HOPE**

* * *

A/N - DON'T WORRY SPAMANO FANS! I AM GOING TO ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER! But only if you review. I want five reviews at the least. Or no update. So reviewz. Please. Reviewz. Hehehe evil laugh.

[Marble~!]


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hola~! XD So here is the second chapter. It's really short. I know. But I haz a plaaaaaan! So if you want this thing right here to continue, you gotta let me know! Via pm, or review I don't really care! Just let me know!**

* * *

Romano's fingers twitched slightly. His eyelids fluttered and closed again. His breathing staggered and he gasped sharply. He opened his eyes slowly to see a white, sterile environment. _Wha...?_ He let his head roll to the right. He could see a counter, against the far wall, holding numerous bottles of different pills, and many different medical intruments. _Oh... hospital... But how did...?_ He let his head sink to the left. His eyes widened as much as they could in his still groggy state. _Of course he would be the one to find you, stupid! Always barging into your house, even has his own damn key! Idiota!_ The voice in Romano's head snapped at him.

His fingers twitched again, seemingly without his consent. It was then that Romano realized that there was something warm in his hand. Another hand. Spain's hand. He realized this as a previously sleeping Spaniard raised his head sharply, woken up by the twitching of the smaller boy's hand. Romano quickly shut his eyes in an attempt to feign sleep.

"Lovino?" Spain's normally carefree voice was heavy with worry. It only made Romano flinch again. "Lovi?" He caressed the back of the Italian's hand with his thumb anxiously, while leaning forward to move a stray lock of auburn hair out the boy's still face. Romano opened his eyes, slowly raising them to meet the other's forest green ones. Spain gasped in relief. "LOVINO! You're okay!" He lunged forward and the other boy felt himself being pulled into a sitting position as strong, sunkissed arms wrapped themselves around him.

"Gah! Spain!" He rasped.

"Oops! Lo siento Lovi!" He gently lay Romano back down against the pillows. Romano huffed, averting his eyes as a half angry blush spread across his pale face.

"Whatever Bastard..." _That bastard put me in here... what's next? A fucking insane asylum?_ He bit at his lip and glared at the white tiled floor, his emotions already conflicting to no end. He hadn't planned on getting caught.

"Lovino?" He refused to look up at the Spaniard, or to answer him. "Lovino please look at me!" A tanned finger pushed his chin up delicately, forcing weary hazel eyes and brilliant green ones to meet. "I have one question for you, would you answer it?" Again, all the older boy recieved was silence. Romano's eyes became even more weary even before Spain continued. "Why would you do it? Why would you try and kill yourself?" Romano stiffened and narrowed his eyes, looking away and keeping his silence, shrugging off the other man's hands. Spain persisted. "Why Lovi? I need to know what could possibly possess my little tomate to do such a thing. What could -"

"Shut up."

"Lovi?" Romano looked up at him. Spain didn't really know what he was expecting from his little tomate, but this definetly wasn't it. Romano's eyes were cold, angry... and was that hurt?

"I said shut up, you bastard!"

"What's wrong Lov-"

"What's wrong? What's wrong you ask? I'm in a hospital. I'M IN A FUCKING HOSPITAL. And you know what that means, Spain?" He looked at him condenscendingly. Spain just watched him, stunned. "That means I'm ALIVE. I'M FUCKING. ALIVE."

"But... That's a good thing!"

"Tch, like HELL it is! Alive, in this world, where I can't do anything right, where the whole world either hates me or prefers Feliciano over me, for fuck's sake! Even YOU like Feli over me! The only one who cared enough to put up with me, and raise me, but just so you could get close to Fratellino. Because he's worth it, isn't he Spain? ISN'T he Antonio?" Romano stopped himself. He hadn't meant to say that, any of it. He forced himself not to clap a hand over his own mouth and narrowed his eyes. There was something running down his cheek. He was crying, he realized. He brushed away the tears angrily, trying as hard as he could to sink right through his pillow, away from the Spaniard in front of him.

"Lovino... Is that why you tried to kill yourself?" He said it without flinching. He stood up and took the Italian's face in his hands. "Because you thought I only stayed around you for your brother?" Romano could feel his eyes filling once more with the salty liquid anguish. "Lovino, I love _you_! Not Feliciano, not ANYBODY else. YOU. I. Love. _You_."

"You say that to everybody, bastard... You always say it to everybody..."

"But it's true! I do love them! It's not wrong to love your _family_, Roma, but the way I love you is _different_!"

"How so?" He stared up at him, challengingly. _There's no way he means that! You're just another stupid worthless-!_ The voice was cut off as a pair of warm lips grazed and connected with his own. He froze for a second, before closing his eyes and kissing back softly. It felt so good to finally have Spain's lips on his own. He almost felt sad when the latter pulled back. Almost.

"Okay, mi amor?" Spain whispered as he caressed Romano's face between his hands. "There is no one else but you that I love. Te amo muy muy mucho. So please, promise me, you won't hurt yourself again?" Romano nodded slowly. "And if you ever feel like that, just tell me, mi poco de tomate! Okay?" Again, Romano nodded mutely. "Bueno." Romano forced a slight smile as the Spaniard wrapped his arms around him in a loose hug and nuzzled into his neck. Romano bit his lip. Spain hadn't seen him cross his fingers.

* * *

**A/N - So yeaaaaaaaaa... XD Review or comment or whatever it is you're supposed to do for this site! I don't care what you call it as long as we hear your thoughts! XD And why not raise the number of reviews this time, hm? How bout we shoot for seven? XD**

**[Marble~!]**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - So this is another songfic chapter. *insert cheering crowd here* XD I've been a little... let's say off, lately, and this song is litterally ALL i've been listening to. Well, that and Panic! At the Disco. But only because that schtuff soothes me for some strange reason... :/ ANYWAYS! Hehe i got off track. Song is called Stay, and belongs to Miley Cyrus (I don't care, it's a good song) and the anime belongs to (AGAIN! IT NEVER CHANGES PEOPLE! XD) Hidekaz Himaruya.

And Precious, I'm warning you about reading this chapter. You have been warned. Twice now. Your choice to read it or not.

* * *

Romano smiled slightly. He knew the other could see, even in the dark room, lit solely by the light of the half moon rising slowly in the sky.

**Well it's good to hear your voice**

"Lovino..." The spanish accent sounded smooth and soothing to his ears.

**I hope your doing fine**

"Si...?" He whispered back. The other didn't answer, simply smiling sadly.

**And if you ever wonder,  
I'm lonely here tonight**

"Are you... happy?" The spaniard's usually cheerful face was painted delicately in concern.

**Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side**

Romano bit his lip and nodded.

**Oooh, oh I miss you**

"Really, mi amor?" Spain looked unsure.

**Oooh, oh I need you**

"Si... Antonio..." He closed his eyes and kissed the spaniard gently for emphasis.

**And I love you more than I did before**

The other responded immediatly, kissing back softly. He pulled back long enough to whisper something against the Italian's lips before delivering a last, sweet peck.

"Te amo Lovino Vargas..."

**And if today I don't see your face**

Lovino didn't answer, hiding his face in the crook of the larger man's shoulder.

"Nothing's changed, no one can take your place. Remember that amorcito?" Words whispered in his ear.

**It gets harder everyday**

Again, Romano didn't answer, blinking slowly and focusing on keeping his breathing at a regular pace. _Say "you love me more than you did before", and "I'm sorry it's this way, but I'm coming home, I'll be coming home..." _He waited for Spain to say the words again.

**And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay**

"I love you so much, Lovi... Lo siento... I'm so sorry this happened..."

Romano tried not to shiver as he felt warm fingers brush tentatively over the raised lines and unruly patterns that adorned his pale arms.

**Well I try to live without you  
The tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God I'm torn apart inside**

The Italian remembered. Oh, yes he did. He remembered everything he had done. Every little thing he had done to keep Antonio from finding out his secret.

**I look up at the stars  
Hoping your doing the same**

He had hid the blades, whenever the spaniard decided to make on of his "last-minute" visits. He had lied, whenever he called right after Lovino had cut more than he usually did. He lied about why he couldn't attend whatever the tomato bastard wanted to drag him off to this time.

He looked up at the window, watching the stars and breathing in the other's scent of endless sunshine and freshly baked churros.

**Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say  
Oooh, oh I miss you  
Oooh, oh I need you**

_And I love you more than I did before and if today I don't see your face... nothing's changed, no one can take your place... It gets harder everyday..._ Lovino's thoughts turned round and round in his head, repeating themselves softly.

**Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home**

"Lovino...If you ask me... I will stay..." Spain's almost unaudible whisper broke the crystal silence. Lovino looked up. "But only if you ask me..." The italian buried his face back in the other's shoulder.

"Always stay..." The mumble wasn't much, but the other heard it clearly as he lifted Lovino's face in his hands and kissed his lips again. He wasn't met by any protest.

**I never wanna lose you!**

The voice was shouting inside his head, pounding against the inside of his scull to be let out.

**And if I had to I would choose you  
So stay, please always stay  
You're the one that I hold onto  
'Cause my heart would stop without you**

Romano tightened his grip on the spaniard's shirt, which he hadn't realized he had been holding onto in the first place.

**And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay  
I'll always stay  
And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home I'll be coming home-**

"Come on Roma... wake up..." His eyes opened to a Spaniard with a gentle, yet goofy smile.

"Chigi... what time is it bastard...?" He groaned tiredly and tried to block out the bright light in the room by stuffing his olive-toned face his starch-white pillow.

"It's already eleven o'clock, mi quierdo, and you need to wake up and eat something! You need to be as healthy as you can be if you want the doctors to let you go home tomorrow!"

Romano couldn't help but snort at the other man's cheerfulness. He scoffed to hide his growing smile, but didn't put up a fight as Spain helped him out of his hospital bed and towards the cafeteria. He leaned a little more than he had to on the spaniard's arm, thankful of the other's noticebly oblivious nature.

**And if you ask I will stay, I will stay**

_**I will stay...**_

* * *

A/N - SOOOOOOO yeah. ^_^ No huge dramatic cliff hanger this time. Just a mysterious dream. Which I will explain. If you review. Nyah ha. I've been really kinda depressed lately, and this chapter is really... i guess close to home. I didn't realize it until i finished actually WRITING the thing... But how bout five more reviews, hm? Just to make me feel almost happy for a bit? ^_^ And if I get at least five I promise I'll updatez~! Luffles everybody!

[Marble~!]


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey my peoples~! ^_^'' Sorry it's so late. I don't even really have an excuse for it being late either! So just sorry! I'll just get it out of the way and say characters don't belong to me! But you already knew that! ;D Enjoyz!**

* * *

Romano gripped the hand tighter, intertwining their fingers. The other responded immediatly, wrapping an arm around the Italian's waist and rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand.

"It's okay, mi amor..." Spain whispered in his partner's ear. "He understands... They all do..."

"No... maybe tomorrow... They haven't seen us yet we can still go home and just come bac-" He whispered seemingly to the darkly stained wood of the deck.

"Lovino." The aformentioned Italian slowly raised his eyes to meet the Spaniard's. Spain cocked an eyebrow. "You've put this off for days. We need to go in. They're worried about you." Lovino leaned in slightly, and Spain responded, giving him a sweet, loving kiss on the lips.

"Okay..." He sighed. He reajusted his stance, lessening his grip on his partner's hand and putting a bit of space between them. He held his head high, putting on a determinded face. "Knock."

The Spaniard followed suit as his knuckles grazed the old birch wood of the front door. Romano's expression hardened into what was known to the world as his regular scowl as he heard the shrill voice and pattering footsteps as they rushed forward and swung the door open.

"FRATELLO!" Romano's eyes widened and he fell backwards as he was tackled to the deck floor by a body with surprising strength. "I was SO a-WORRIED about you! I was-a afraid you might've a-died! But-a I'm-a so glad you're a-okay! Luddy and I were-a _so_ worried-!"

"FELI. GET. OFF. NOW." He ground out. Feliciano continued his frantic babbling, ignoring his brother completely. _The blubbering idiot either didn't hear me or doesn't care..._ He sighed frustratedly and slowly raised his scowl to the quiet German standing in the doorway. "Hey. Potato-bastard. Do you think you could be useful for once and keep mio fratellino idiota off me?"

"Don't-a be hard on him, Fratello! He was-a worried a-too!" Romano raised his eyebrows, finding it hard to believe that the German with the still expression had ever worried about his health.

"Feliciano." Ludwig's gruff voice finally drew Italy off of his brother.

"Veh~!" He wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend's waist and looked up at him adoringly. The German showed no reaction. _How can he love someone like that? _Lovino snuck a glance at the brightly smiling face of the Spaniard beside him as he stood up and brushed himself off. He shook the thought away quickly and fixed his scowl.

"Well, Fratello? Are you going to let me in?" He asked, pointedly using singular and excluding Spain, trying to give off at least a sense of normalcy.

"Oh, veh! Of-a course!" He backed away, opening the door for them to enter. Romano held his head high and strutted on through to the living room, sitting himself down in the middle of the white leather couch. Spain smiled gratefully at their two hosts and followed him in, sitting beside him. Last but not least, Feli skipped in, towing Germany by the hand and sitting him down in one of the chairs, before sitting in his lap obliviously. "Oh, Roma~? Would you and Big Brother Spain like a snack?"

"Tch, about time you asked."

"Veh~! I'll-a be right a-back! I just-a bought some tomatoes for a-you!" He jumped off his boyfriend's lap and skipped lightly to the kitchen. Romano sat back and looked around the room, avoiding the unnerving stare he could feel on his face, coming from Ludwig's cold blue eyes. Spain slipped his hand into Romano's, rubbing soothing circles onto the back of his hand. The blue eyes flicked to the small movement. Romano flinched and pulled his hand back, looking away. Spain acted as if nothing had happened.

"Here-a you go, Fratello! Your tomatoes!" Feli came back into the room, carrying a bowl full of bright red, ripe tomatoes, and setting them on the elegant glass coffee table in front of the couch. Romano nodded and reached for the most ripe of them all, taking a big bite out of the side. His brother looked at him expectantly.

"It's... not horrible..." He mumbled uncomfortably.

"Veh~!" The other Italian exclaimed happily. "So Fratello! What-a have you and-a Big Brother Spain been doing lately? Have-a you been doing well?" Romano reddened at the inference he'd been staying with Spain. It was right of course, but he was a man. He didn't need anybody. They didn't need him.

"Tch, why would I be hanging out with that bastard?" He inclined his head towards the mentioned Spaniard.

"Aw... Lovi!" Spain pouted slightly.

"That's not my name, bastard!"

"No... But Lovino is! And Lovi is just a shorter version of Lovino!" He pressed. Romano facepalmed and hid his growing smile. _Getting smarter now, aren't you, Antonio? _Spain grinned at his partner's hesitation.

"Ooh! Veh, we should-a go out and-a do something!" Feli shot up suddenly.

"Like what, Feli?" Spain turned his attention to the younger of the brothers.

"What about that-a new-a cafe you were talking about-a? The one with-a the live karaoke?" He beamed. "It-a sounded very nice!"

"That's a great idea!"

"Wait, what? Bullshit if I'm going anywhere with you idiots!"

"And-a you could sing-a something!"

"Come on Lovi! It'll be fun, I promise!" Antonio smiled cheerfully, pulling Romano up and towards the door.

"Fuck no! And don't the wine-bastard and potato-bastard number two work there?"

"Lovi, they're nice people!"

"And pigs fly. I'm not fucking going!"

"Please, Lovi?"

"No!" Romano realized, despite his protests, he had already been coaxed into the passenger seat of Spain's old, red Fiat Ritmo. Spain grinned. He knew he's won. He closed the door and climbed in the driver's seat, as Italy and Germany climbed in the back seat. "Fuck you..." He grumbled and pouted as Antonio started the car. The Spaniard just smiled widely in response.

* * *

**A/N - Hehehe... So dey is goin to a cafe. With karaoke. Hehe. So. How bout this. Is you want Spain to sing, tell me. And tell me what song you want him to sing. But don't put it in a review, pm meh! I don't want other people to see, hehe. I want you guys to help me choose a song and I want it to be a surprise! So I'll pick out of your suggestions! XD Six more reviewies? :3 LUFFLES!**

**[Marble~!]**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Hola! XD I finally got around to doing this... and finally chose a song... hehehe... So yeah. Hetalia, not mine, song, not mine. ENJOYZZZZZZZZZZ!

* * *

Spain smiled cheerfully to himself as he got out of the car and closed his door behind him, walking around to the other side to open his partner's. Romano scowled deeply and glared daggers at him as he refused the hand reaching to help him get out of the red vehicule. The southern Italian grabbed the door and stepped out, slamming it as hard as he could. Spain didn't even flinch, just grabbing his hand and towing him towards the entrance where Italy and Germany already waited. Romano grumbled incoherent curses the whole way.

"Veh~! Fratello your-a going to have-a _so_ much fun~!" Romano turned his glare to his little brother as Spain opened the door and lead the small group into the cafe.

The first thing that was noticeble, was the lighting. The dim, coffee house styled lights gave off a warm inviting feeling, while the bright stage lights pointed out the second noticeble thing. The stage. There was a medium sized stage in the corner of the room, and on it, there was set up, a black drum kit, and two guitar stands. Finally, the third thing noticeble.

"What the hell?! This isn't karaoke!" There was a band onstage, playing. And that band consisted of, France on drums, Prussia on bass, America on guitar, and Belgium on vocals. They finished a song and the cafe burst into applause. Spain smiled at Romano just as Prussia spotted them.

"HEY TONI!" He called over the applause, setting his bass on a stand and jumping off the edge of the stage, worming his way through the tables towards his friend. France, America and Belgium all looked up and smiled at him, setting down their intruments and following Prussia over. "So awesome to see ya!"

"Wassup dude!" America fist bumped him.

"Ah, mon cher Antoine~! Bonjour, bonjour!" France grinned and winked at him.

"Hey Antonio! What are you doing here?" Belgium smiled at him in a friendly manner. "I thought you had the week off?"

"Si! I do! But I was just wondering if I could take one set from you today, so I can sing something to my Lovi!"

"WHAT?!" Romano nearly screamed at him. Everyone ignored the outburst.

"Of course Antonio! Go right ahead!" The blonde smiled. "I'm just going to go sit with Brother. Just call me over when you want me to come back in!" She skipped off to where the Netherlands sat in at a table near the wall.

"Gracias!" He called after her.

"Toni... What are you thinking man...?" Prussia looked at him suspiciously. Spain glanced quickly at Romano, before Italy spoke up.

"Come on-a Roma! Let's-a go-a find a seat!" He grabbed his older brother's hand and towed him to an empty table about one table away from the stage, where Germany had slipped away to unnoticed.

"What?! Feli! No!" The older Italian protested as he was made to sit down. "Why can't we just sit in the back?!"

"Because Big Brother Spain has worked hard on this for you!" There was something in the younger brother's eyes that finally made Romano go quiet. He turned his eyes to the stage, putting on a pout. He watched curiously as Spain climbed the stage and took out another guitar from a case somewhere behind France's drum kit as the other three got their instruments ready. Spain strummed a few notes on his guitar, tuning, before walking up to the mike and fixing it to his height. He cleared his throat.

"Hola, everyone~! This next song is for a certain person I brought here today." Prussia listened carefully and finally clued in. He motioned to America and France and they quickly figured out the arrangement they had created years ago. "He is everything to me, the world and more, and I just hope he can learn to love to live." Romano flinched as Spain quickly smiled down at him before France counted them in and they started to play. America strummed a few chords to the drum beat and finally, Spain started to sing.

**There is no hope for you and me  
'Cause this long drive might be**

Prussia and America joined in with the backup vocals.

**The last time I take the wheel**

Spain took over again.

**You're not sure how you feel**

Prussia joined in with the bass at the pre-chorus.

**I think the spotlight  
Always gives you stage fright  
I wish this all would end right  
I wish you would stop  
Making my head spin**

France stopped playing, muting the symbols.

**Over and over  
It's over, but what if we  
If we just pretend**

France joined in again, as well did Spain with the backup guitar.

**You'll play the love  
And baby, I'll play the lead  
So strike a pose and fake a smile  
You're coming with me  
I'll strum my guitar  
'Cause boy, I know how you are  
You're just a little bit camera shy  
But you're still a star**

Romano stared at Spain, slack-jawed. Spain smiled at him.

**This isn't right  
You said it takes some time, you know  
Let's try again tonight  
This fight is getting old**

He seemed to be singing right to him. _Shit... He is singing to me... in front of people... fuck!_

**I think the spot light**

**Always gives you stage fright**

**Wish this song would end right**

**Wish that you would stop**

**Making my head spin**

**We're young but old enough to build up**

**For it wasn't false love**

Romano blushed heavily at the last word.

**Wish this song would end,**

**I wish this song would end**

Spain grinned.

**You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead**

**So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me**

**I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are**

**You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star**

Prussia, France and Spain all stopped playing, letting America take over the soft chords of the bridge as Spain slipped his guitar off and took the mic out of its stand.

**We're done tonight**

He jumped off the stage, wandering towards the table and singing softly.

**We gotta pick it up slowly**

He stopped in front of Romano, singing to him.

**Can I hear your voice**

He held out his hand, taking Romano's in his own. Romano looked down, face crimson.

**What a perfect story**

Spain grinned. The bass and drums came back in strong.

**Can I pick you up**

**You can be my star**

He tugged Romano out of his seat and towards the stage, running up the steps on the side and back to center stage.

**Now my spotlight's on**

**Move close for the final scene**

**Your scene**

**The final scene**

**The final scene**

He wrapped his free arm around the Italian's waist, pulling him closer, so they were chest to chest.

**You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead**

**So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me**

**I'll strum my guitar cause boy I know how you are**

**You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star**

He changed the end of the song a bit, softening it and smiling gently at his lover.

**You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star**

**You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star...**

The song finished as Prussia and America held their notes and France ended with the suspended symbole. Spain lowered the mic, smiling softly at Romano, and leaned in close.

* * *

A/N- So yaaaaaaaaaaaah! Hehe. Song I chose is Camera Shy by School Boy Humor. So it belongs to them. And it's awesome. Like Prussia. Ha. So I decided to finally start putting more characters in here (I really wanted to put some BTT) and I wanted to do a band-like thingy. I'll probably explain it a little more in the next chapter. If I get five more comments. Hehe.

Oh, and I've been wondering, if someone could possibly explain to me the concept behind the color police.

LUFFLES MY LOVELIES!

[Marble~!]


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Okay guys... I'm really so freaking sorry for not updating in like EVER. I changed schools and it was REALLY freaking hard adjusting. I'm also REALLY freaking sorry this is so short. But hey... ^_^''' Next chapter is Lovino.**

* * *

Spain leaned in slowly, closing his eyes.

"Te amo, Roma..." He whispered, nearing the boy's lips. He stumbled back as the crowd gasped. His eyes went wide and it took him a moment to understand that Romano's hand had connected with his face, and had left a neat, red, five-point star on his cheek. "R-Roma...?!"

_D-damn idiota doesn't even realize I just hit him... Bastard can't you even give me that?! _Lovino stared at Antonio furiously trying to hold in tears. Spain seemed to suddenly register the salty liquid attempting to leak from his love's eyes, and lurched forward, just as Romano bolted for the door. Romano was much faster than Spain. If there was one thing he knew he was good at, it was running away. After all. He was Italian, wasn't he? Antonio was just a stupid Spaniard who slept in the sun too long and grew tomatoes in his back yard.

Antonio tripped over one of the many chords on the stage, just as Lovino reached the door. All he heard was a single word uttered as the Italian left, taking Spain's own car.

"Jerk..."

_Jerk..._ The word, although barely whispered, ran like an echo in an empty room in Antonio's mind. Lovino would never use such a baby word... Not with all the colorful curses he could and normally would chuck at the green-eyed Spaniard. Spain tried to piece it together in his head. What do you do when swearing isn't enough...? You backtrack.

"Toni, dude you okay...?" Spain jumped up suddenly, making a concern Prussia and sympathetic France stumble back.

"Bella!" Antonio called hoarsely, not even looking in her direction. Netherlands scowled at him. Belgium looked over her shoulder, seeing his expression and hopped out of her chair and towards the stage, getting the point quickly.

Antonio made his way through the cafe as if there was nothing in front of him but empty space. He pushed his way through people, ignoring their protests and jeers. None of them mattered. All that mattered was Lovi. He had hurt his Lovi, somehow, and he needed to make it better.

All that mattered was Lovi. All that mattered was Lovino. All that mattered was Lovino Romano Vargas. All that mattered was Lovino Romano South Italia Vargas.

**A/N- Revieweeeees pwease...? Five and I update within a week. Hetalia not mine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Well, I promised, so here it is. ^_^ Hetalia aint mine. If it was, this would all be totally canon. Poland tells me so.**

**I'd kinda like to dedicate this chapter to Wolf718, whoever you are. Just because you've been so awesomely loyal to mah fic and always comment. ^_^ Thanks. Sorry it's not a happier chapter for you bro, but enjoy. :)**

* * *

Romano slamed the door to the red Fiat, grabbing the keys out of the battered glove compartment, and jamming them into their slot.

"Damnit..." He tried to focus on choking back his tears, jolting the car into drive and quickly backing out of the parking spot at the cafe, angling the car around expertly to screech onto the fastest way out of town. He only let the tears come once he was safely on the very empty highway, away from all civilization that he knew of.

"Damn that bastard..." He choked out, speaking to no one. "H-he... How could he do that to me...?! H-how could he embarass me like that?! W-why the h-hell-?!" He sped up, not even checking the speed limit, or the speed he was going. He shook his head to clear the tears from his vision, letting them run down his cheeks.

Romano ran through the scene for the millionth time in his mind.

_"This song is for a certain person I brought here today... I just hope he can learn to love to live..."_ Romano wipped his cheeks with the back of his hand, accelerating the vehicule again. _"For it wasn't false love... We're done tonight... we gotta pick it up slowly..." _He refused to close his eyes as he saw in his mind Spain, taking his hand and leading him on stage, slipping an arm around his waist to bring him close.

He put the pedal to the floor. He was not going to think about Antonio trying to kiss him in front of an entire cafe, the potato-bastard number one, AND his fratellino! It no longer seemed like the car was moving, but the trees themselves were running past him, full blitz. They soon blurred and Romano thought he was crying again. And he was. But that wasn't the cause of this new vision problem. It had started to rain.

Lovino slowed down, lifting his foot slightly, and looked around. The highway was now going through some sparse oak, fir, and birch trees that slowly but surely transformed into a healthy forest. He glanced at the dial indicating the gas tank. It was almost empty. He slowed the car some more, gradually pulling to a stop on the curb of the highway, not caring what it looked like, even though not a car, truck, or van was in sight. He got out of the red vehicule, wearing only the white collared shirt and expensive designer skinny jeans he had gotten for a birthday a couple years ago from some guy named Canada.

He slammed the door shut behind himself, strolling silently towards the woods, ignoring the fact that the minute he had stepped out into the pouring rain his hair - which he had spent a good amount of time on this morning, making sure it was styled to perfection - was flattened to his head.

He marched right into the woods, weaving through trees and over roots, keeping no track of where he was headed, where he had been, or where he was.

Lovino looked around. He didn't know whether he had a boyfriend or not. He had stolen Antonio's car. He was almost out of gas. He stopped in the middle of nowhere. He had no idea where he was. He was outside in the pelting rain. His shirt and jeans were soaked and clung to his thin body. He had nothing to eat or drink. He had no shelter or warmth. He was lost in the middle of a forest, with no way of figuring out a way home.

Lovino wouldn't want it any other way.

He looked around himself again, finally stopping his walk and staring up the trunk of an old oak. He braced himself, before finding a foothold for the comfy mocasins he seemed to be wearing lately - and started to climb the tree. He slowly managed to scale his way about fifteen feet up the tree, and settled himself on the third branch from the bottom.

Romano wrapped his arms around himself, shivering from the cold. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree, allowing it's leaves to somewhat shelter him from the unforgiving water droplets leaking from the sky, the few that made it through the tree's canopy mingling with the salty liquid dripping from his golden eyes.

_Please... Just let me die here..._ He prayed silently to the sound of rain on the forests' trees.

* * *

**A/N - six more reviewz to find out what happens to our dear little Lovinito~? And our totally sweet yet kinda oblivious Spaniard? Thoughts very much appreciated! ^J^**

**LUFFLES~!**

**{Marble}**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooooooooo Lovelies... I'm not dead yet. (Epic P!nk reference) sorry for not updating in a while... Really busy with school and such. Song dont belong to meh, characters don't belong to meh. Enjoy.**

* * *

Spain ran outside, his head whipping back and forth in the parking lot. Lovino had taken his car.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

He glanced at a glossy-black motorcycle sitting in the third spot away from him before taking his phone out and fumbling a quick text.

**Borrowing your ride, Gil. Get a ride with Francis.**

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

He hopped on the motorcycle, not caring about the non-existing helmet that should be there. He started the vehicle. Gil was too 'awesome' to wear a helmet.

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

Antonio sped out of the parking lot, looking at all the road signs.

_Stuck in reverse_

"Where would Lovi go?"

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

Toni tilted his head back, closing his eyes and ignoring the strange looks from people in their cars as he let the now-steady rain attack his face. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed the rain, it simply didn't matter. All that mattered was Lovino.

_When you lose something you can't replace_

"Where are you Lovi..."

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

He looked back at the road suddenly and jerked the motorcycle in a sharp u-turn, heading for the highway. Lovino liked to drive when he got upset.

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

Spain prayed as the rain bit at his face painfully.

_And I will try to fix you_

"Please... Be okay..."

_And high up above or down below_

Romano's body shook horribly from the cold.

_When you're too in love to let it go_

Antonio looked around as he exited the town.

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_

Lovino cried into the rain, becoming heavier and punching its way through the leafy canopy to drench him to the bone.

_And ignite your bones_

He would miss them... Even if they didn't miss him... Feliciano, Antonio...

_And I will try to fix you_

Antonio squinted. In the distance he could see... Yes! His car! He sped up, trying to get there faster.

_Tears stream down your face_

He skidded to a stop on the wet pavement and jumped off the bike, peering anxiously into the passenger side window.

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

Lovino wasn't there.

_Tears stream down your face_

He turned around slowly and looked towards the woods.

_And I..._

"Oh no... Lovi..."

_Tears stream down your face_

Antonio started a run towards the forest, looking down, using a very faint imprint in the soft forest floor as a guide. The footprints weren't much, and hey were fading fast, but they were his only clue. He called out,

"Lovi!"

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

He ran and ran, for hours it seemed. Until he finally ran out of footprints. He stopped at the base of the tree.

"Lovi! Lovino where are you?!"

_Tears stream down your face_

He looked up the tree and his knees almost buckled. He whipped out his phone, trying his best to keep it from the rain, even though, he was already drenched.

"Get me an ambulance. Now."

He hung up and scaled the tree, as quickly as he could, trying not to loose his footing on the slippery bark. He got to a sturdy branch and saw him.

_And I..._

Lovino... His body leaned limply against the tree, his chest rising only irregularly, his breathing ragged, slow and shallow. His porcelain face held a blueish tint, and his skin was freezing to the touch.

The paramedics rushed around, preparing the ambulance as soon as they saw him. Spain had come running out of the woods, drenched through and through, with no shirt on, because his shirt was draped over the one thing he cared about most in this world. He carried Lovino in his arms.

He handed his love, his life, his happiness over to the paramedics and watched them as they loaded him into their vehicle, doing what they could to keep him alive until they got to the hospital.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

Antonio watched them as they drove away, sirens blaring. He watched them through the rain, taking his Lovino.

_And I will try to fix you_

"Te amo Lovino..."

_And I will try to fix you_

* * *

**7 reviewies would be nice. Then maybe I'll update sooner.**

**luffles!**

**[Marble]**


End file.
